Through a bystanders eyes
by Hailey1986
Summary: What was it like for the rest of the students at Hogwarts during Harry's years there? This is Judy Harper's story and her thoughts on TheBoyWhoLived.


A/N: This is just a summary on Judy's first year at Hogwarts and how she learned about the world. The story will mainly take place in Harry's fifth and sixth year (Judy's sixth and seventh year) but in the beginning there will be bits from the early years. This is a story of someone else seeing all the events in the wizarding world through someone else's eyes. In canon Harry, he never meets a Hufflepuff girl named Judy and it's the same with this story. Judy will not become friends with Harry and she will never talk to him. Nor will she defeat Voldemort and be more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort. I'm just writing about the events in Harry Potter through someone else's eyes. This is the way Judy and her friends see Harry Potter. Jusy is a student, a year above Harry in schiool. She is an average i normal /i student and girl.

The chapters will not be summarized after this one. Only Judy's first year is summarized in a chapter.

Harry Potter, he was mentally unbalanced, he was delusional, he was the hero of the wizarding world. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was The Chosen one. That was what everyone had always said. It seemed since the day she had learned about him he was always looked at under a different light. Judy had always wondered about the strange boy ever since she had learned his name on her first train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hadn't grown up knowing his name like some of the people at Hogwarts but she learned a lot about him quickly.

Judy was what wizards called a muggle-born witch. It meant she was magical but her parents weren't, they were muggles. Non-magical folk. She had believed the moment she received her letter that she was a witch. How could she not be? All the kids at school thought she was strange because she had done strange unexplainable things since they had met her at the beginning of their school career. At age eleven she learned that she was a witch and that she could go to a school and learn to control her magic. Her parents were excited about having a witch in the family, she was their only child and in their eyes they thought that they had produced an exceptionally gifted child.

She was to get to school on a train called the Hogwarts Express through Platforms nine and three quarters. She and her parents had been confused about this before they met a couple and their child who was also magical getting on the train. The couple seemed very nice but right away Judy thought their child who was about two three years older to be very unfriendly. She would later learn that the couple and the child didn't take kindly to muggle-borns. The parents had only put on a show but their child Mabel Swat didn't care. They all believed that muggles and muggle-borns shouldn't know about their world and should be kept out.

Judy learned this quickly for her parents weren't allowed on the platform. She had to leave them behind. The older girl showed Judy reluctantly, by her parents command that she had to run through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Judy didn't understand why the girl wasn't being very friendly until she was sitting on the train with a boy her own age after she had gotten on the Platform. The Swats didn't help her once they were on the platform, they ignored her as soon as they were away from her parents.

An older boy helped her get her trunk into a compartment after watching her struggle. He told her he would put her with his little brother, who was also starting his first year. He was her first friend at Hogwarts, Max Martin. A half-blood wizard who explained to her that the Swats were a family who didn't like muggles or muggle borns. He told her they believe pure-blood and half-blood families who wanted muggle-borns around were blood-traitors.

"Everyone other than the families like the Swats know that being a muggleborn makes no difference at all." He had explained right away. "There is prejudice everywhere there though unfortunately."

He then told her about Harry Potter. A boy who had defeated the most evil wizard of all time when he was just a year old. The evil wizard, who he referred to as You-Know-Who had gone to Harry Potter's home to kill him and his parents but had only succeeded in killing his parents, had tried to kill Harry but the curse he used had backfired. You-Know-Who was vanquished, but some people didn't believe that. Some people thought that maybe someday he would get power again and come back.

"But did he die?" Judy had asked amazed and frightened at the same time. Someone would actually want to kill all muggles and muggle-borns? She would be in danger if he ever came back then.

"You can't come back to life after you die." Max had said. "No, people reckon he is just powerless and it takes a true servant to bring him back. That's what my parents believe anyway. Some do think he died though, my parents say it isn't true."

"What do you mean servant?" Judy asked. "He had slaves?"

"His friends, my parents call them servants though. People who helped him kill off blood-traitors, muggles and muggle-borns. If one of his friends finds him, they could help him But my parents say it will never happen because they are all too scared too. He was merciless I guess. He would be angry that they continued to live the way they were before he convinced them to help get rid of muggle-borns and blood-traitors."

"So I don't have to worry about him coming back?" Judy had asked hopefully.

"He won't be back." Max had said. "It's been nine years since it happened. No one, not even a powerful wizard can come back after this many years. I bet he is embarrassed anyway. A half-blood baby made him lose his powers. He won't be able to face his friends or anyone after that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be scaring you when you've just learned about our world. Don't worry. The danger was more than nine years ago. The wizarding world is safe. And we have Albus Dumbledore as our Headmaster. He is the greatest wizard alive. He would stop it if it were possible for You-Know-Who to come back.

"Besides, Harry Potter will be starting at Hogwarts next year. With him coming back to the wizarding world, You-Know-Who has no chance. He has to be very powerful if he nearly killed a wizard like You-Know-Who."

Judy felt reassured about this conversation, but had decided to learn as much as she could about You-Know-Who and Harry Potter. Once she found she there was a library she spent a long time reading books about Harry Potter and You-Know-Who. Her new found friends thought this was amusing but they had all grown up knowing Harry Potter's name. She met two more people in Hufflepuff house where she was sorted into. Layla Tuplin who was a half-blood and Rick Yetts, whose parents were both muggle-born.

First Years at Hogwarts were sorted into four houses at the beginning of each school year. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. They took classes with their houses and shared dormitories with their houses. There were four other girls in Judy's dorm, Layla seemed to be the only friendly one. The other three girls were shallow and annoying. Judy didn't like to talk to them if she could help it. They reminded her of the snooty girls she had known back in the muggle world in her class. She thought they were better than the Slytherin's though. It seemed most of the Slytherin's were like the Swat family and didn't like muggleborns. They liked to make comments and bully her and the rest of the muggle-borns as much as they could. A nasty girl name Francine was her worst enemy and liked to call her mud-blood.

They had been enemies since their first day of school. They had met outside of Transfiguration class, Francine had tripped the 'poor mud-blood' (Judy couldn't figure out how she had known she was muggle-born) and Judy had lost her temper. She had been used to being bullied around at her old school and she wasn't going to be bullied here. Layla had quickly come to her defense, but before they could get into a good shouting match, Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher had appeared and stopped them. Layla and Judy were friends since and enemies with Francine since.

Judy learned to ignore people like Francine since after learning that mudblood was a very insulting name for muggle-borns from Rick who had become friends with Max. She knew from her old school to ignore people who made fun of others for something they couldn't help, because she knew they weren't worth her time.

She instead spent her first year getting into classes and learning about the wizarding world as much as she could. She loved the fact that a lot of the old muggle myths were true. There were strange creatures like unicorns in the wizarding world, dragons did exist and witches and wizards did fly by broom stick. There was even a game that was played on broom sticks called Quidditch. Witches and Wizards did use wands to perform spells and could even hex each other.

Judy had a seven-inch hazel wand with a unicorn tail hair in it, apparently good for Charms, another class offered at Hogwarts, taught by an elf like man Professor Flitwick. She liked her wand but she didn't know what the wand maker named Ollivander was talking about, she had tried the Levitating charm and it didn't work until after a weeks worth of practice. She didn't see any other charms she learn after that work more easily for her than anyone else. She didn't have the best marks in charms either. She didn't have the best marks in any of her classes either.

She enjoyed most of her classes including History of Magic who was taught by a ghost teacher who was very boring. Professor Binns, the teacher talked in a very boring droning voice that could put anyone to sleep, but Judy copied a lot of what he said and read about it later. It seemed a lot more interesting to Judy who loved to read.. It was the only class she got good marks in.

She was thought she was terrible in Transfiguration, it had taken her longer than a week to turn a match into a pin. Their very first spell to learn in Transfiguration. She wasn't good in Potions because the teacher Professor Snape scared her. He had long greasy black hair and cold black hair. She often wondered when she was in class with him if he had ever murdered someone.

She thought she did ok in Herbology a class where they tended to magical plants in Green Houses but was never good with plants, magical or not. Astronomy was taught at midnight on Wednesday nights on the tallest tower. Judy didn't like studying stars and found no use for the class at all. It showed up on her first returned essay when she received a failing grade.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was thought to be the most exciting class but Judy and her friends soon learned that it wasn't great. The teacher Professor Grady who said he was there a year until Professor Quirrel a teacher who had taught there the year before came back from a trip didn't seem interested in teaching them any hexes or spells. He liked to tell them about historical people who had fought the dark arts and why they were famous, they learned a lot about Harry Potter from him. Judy also learned that You-Know-Who's actual named was Lord Voldemort but no one liked to speak his name. A name like Lord Voldemort scared Judy too, so she stuck to calling him You-Know-Who. She didn't think he deserved a named that began with Lord anyway, she thought Lords were usually good.

Hogwarts despite all the magic seemed normal enough, there were classes and friends and teachers. They could still get detentions, and there were many fights between the students. Once Judy knew what was normal for Hogwarts and magic she fell into a normal routine during her first year. It wasn't until the next year when she started her second year that she would learn just what magic could do.

Things seemed normal until Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived came to Hogwarts.


End file.
